User talk:Really Big Hat
Welcome Hi, welcome to Codename:Kids Next Door Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bleeding Hearts page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 03:34, July 26, 2011 Hey! Welcome and I hope to see you on fanfiction!! Hey! Thanks for the picture of April!! It's way better than the one that I drew... Heheh... Or ones... And yeah, I own Jake for now. I only own him until Jake gets a fanfiction (Which he never will apparently). Like now two of my sisters (Hannah and Gardenia) both got FF accounts, and I have to give up their characters. It's pretty darn sad. That reminds me, I should take them off my profile. Anywho... See you on FanFiction! AprilShowers101 01:44, July 31, 2011 (UTC) wat upp dis iz awsum Admin I would love to become an admin with you and I have edited many pages. AnaMoonStar11 I put on my position as Sector Leader assistant, did u mind if I put that? Hey! Just wanted to drop by and say Hi. AMS11 I love being an admin and check out my blog and the main page. AMS11 Most of the abandoned pages are my pages, but they can still update them and make them better. AMS11 Who is your character Samantha 'Sam' Dickson? AMS11 Just curious, oh, and i did see that name on april and hannah upside down's profile. AMS11 Great! I'm putting a bunch of my and others' OCs here! And there's something you should know: some anonymous asshole is removing content from my pages. You think you can block them? Ana said she could. Anyway, he last deleted Negatar Gnaa. It's still there on the recent updates, the Wikia Contributor. Gamewizard2008 22:49, September 8, 2011 (UTC)Gamewizard2008 Have you checked out the KNDfanfictionNextGen Wikia? AMS11 I haven't wrote a story for the band either. I really need to though. Hey!!!!!!!!! It's me! When are you going to write more KND? yea...i know. I was just wondering because i miss your KND stories that need to be updated! That sucks and Yayz!!!! I hope sooo Hey, Emily! Listen, you know those little boxes Wiki pages have below pictures that say, like, Name: Eye-color: Hometown: etc.? Like the one on your channel? How do you make those? Already figured it out hours ago! Gamewizard2008 Hey! :D May I become an admin to the wiki? I would really like that. P.s. When are you comeing back to us in the KND world? Yougotrejected 22:07, November 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm back! Sorry I have been gone but, I was asking if I could become an Admin again and I will work my butt off to help this wiki. I'll try to help every day. I promise that I will do all I can. AnaMoonStar11 07:41, November 27, 2011 (UTC)AMS11 UchihaKND 07:23, January 16, 2012 (UTC) UchihaKND I'm not sure if it's allowed to post an anime pic that's not my own onto one of my pages. I did that earlier and I'm not sure if it's allowed or not, now that I think about it.